Forever
by Lyra Nichols
Summary: Lily and James look back on their lives together and their love that will thrive forever through their son.


Disclaimer: None of these easily manipulated characters belong to me, because they belong to J.K. Rowling, and not me.

Summary: This story defies being summarized for the time being...just read it. You'll like it, just try it.

Forever

Don't know why from the first time I laid eyes on her, I knew there was something about her. Something different, in a good sort of way. What ever it was, it set her apart from everyone else in my mind. It frightened me, how much she affected me, so I tried to hate her. I tried, and I was told I was most convincing, but in my heart, I could never hurt her. I don't know what it was that frightened me. Maybe it was the fact that my heart did a little tap-dance, I don't know. Whatever it was, I knew she would change my life, forever.  
  
_From the first time I ever saw him, I knew my life would never be the same. I don't know what it was that drew me to him. I tried to deny it. It frightened me, this strange new pull, and I often pretended it did not exist. But it did, and he drew me like a magnet. I thought him arrogant, self-centered, cruel at fist. But I watched this magnet, and I stuck like a bit of old iron. I don't know what it was about him, but there was something. The something that changed my life, forever.  
_  
Years passed and we grew to be friends. It was awkward, being so near to someone you are so attracted to is often weird. It only grew more awkward, but neither of us was brave enough to tell the other. So I lived with it. There was only so much I could do. I hid my feelings deep down. I hid it so deeply that nobody noticed, least of all her. Nobody noticed that every good grade, every won quidditch game, was all for her. I hid it all, but I learned to trust her.  
  
_Years went by, and he changed. I didn't know quite why or how, but we became friends. I was often difficult to control what I said. Difficult to hide how I felt. But I didn't feel ready to face those feelings I didn't understand, let alone share them with him. It was difficult to handle myself around him, so as not to accidentally let him know how much I wanted to kiss him. How I wanted to let him hold me, and run my fingers through hair that never obeyed. Messy, black hair and chocolate brown eyes. But I was careful, and learned to rely on him.  
_  
Then came at long last, that wonderful day. I could stand it no longer. I could no longer deny my love for her, and all I could do was confess it, and hope she felt the same. But the fear of that was well worth it. My efforts were rewarded with her love, equally great for me. There has never been such a feeling as to love and be loved in return. But in that moment, we felt love as never before. We could not live only as friends anymore, we knew that all too well. But school was not so long from finished, and we planned, and oh, how we loved those last months in school.  
  
_Oh, that glorious day. Day of all days. Day when our love became more than feelings held deep inside, subdued by fear. It is still a shock to me, looking back, that he was brave enough to confess to me. For I could n't have done it first. Though our loves had been growing, I truly believe our love began then. That last term drudged by so slowly, it was like a snail. But days and nights were never boring. Bot with him at me side. So I loved him, evermore, and he loved me the same.  
_  
Finally we finished school for good, and happily married one another. I still remember her dress now. White silk, her pale lace veil, and the way her auburn hair flowed across her back. I remember the necklace I gave her. A little silver locket, engraved, "Love endures forever", and on the inside a picture of her and I smiling and waving. That year, a baby was born to us. The most beautiful child on earth and above. A little boy named Harry James. He looked like both her and myself. He was, and still is, the achievement I am most proud to have been a creator of. Glossy, black, messy hair like mine, and her green eyes. He was pieces of both she and I.  
  
_When the term that felt as though it would never end finally did, we both accepted jobs. We were married, and the pieces of our lives began to fall into place. He gave me a locket which read, "Love endures forever.", with a picture of us on the inside. I wore it next to my heart. My body wears it always. Even now I wear it, for it brings me hope. Our beautiful child is the embodiment of out love. A wonderful baby boy, named Harry James. With his father's hair, my eyes, and a face all his own, he was a masterpiece of ours. He is what makes me most proud of everything I've done, and everything my husband has done.  
  
_So now I'm floating here, watching my dead body, and watching her. The love of my life. Watching her protect Harry, all I tried to do and failed. I see her willingly give her life for the sake of our child, and I am no less in love than the day we first met, and the day we first admitted out love. I see her body, cold and lifeless, holding Harry tightly. He cries, but the magic has done it's work. The Dark Lord has been defeated, for there is no stronger magic than love. Even on her dead body, the locket is still hanging there, "Love endures forever" it reads, and now it truly will. I watch her soul float up to me, and we join as one, watching our son live on, and I know our love is forever.  
  
_So now I'm here, somewhere between life and death. Everything happened so fast. His death, my own, the Dark Lord's defeat, and our joining. I leave behind a crying son, but he is safe, and that is the important thing. We will linger, after living, and watch our son, or our flesh and blood, live and survive. We have seen his bring down Voldemort, and it will not be the last time. But he will not fail, we know that. Yet somehow, the only thoughts passing through my soul are, "Will he miss us?", and, "Will he remember us?". I don't know how he will grow up, but it is joy and pain at the same time. He will live, but we won't be there to see him grow up. And I think now I see the true worth of life, which is love. Love, which lasts always. For love is forever._


End file.
